


Stop Teasing || Izaya x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Since you’re interested in Izaya requests, I always thought a scenario with a really timid or shy reader would be cute! Someone who isn’t the best at socializing reacting to his teasing just sounds really adorable to me~
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Stop Teasing || Izaya x Reader

Izaya watched you as a pink tinge painted your cheeks. He shifted on the couch as he noticed the discomfort “What’s the matter Y/n?” He had been relentlessly teasing you all day. He knew that you had hated it, but who was Izaya to not tease? 

“I just hate it when you tease me Izaya. You know that.” You attempted to give him an easing look. You didn’t want him to think that you were mad him.

His features were soft as he smiled at you. “It’s just so cute to see you like this. That pink tint that you get is my favorite thing about you Y/n.” He moved closer to your figure, your legs touched and he placed a hand on your thigh. “Everything you do it just so adorable to me.”

The pink turned to red at his comment. “Izaya, seriously.” You attempted to hide your face but he grabbed your arm before you could. 

“Don’t hide from me! I want to see this.” You fought some against his grip, but when you noticed he wasn’t planning on releasing you, you relaxed. He reached with his other hand and placed it on your waist, slowly sending tickles over you. “What better way to get you flustered than this?”

You squirmed under his touch and laughs erupted from you. Just the sound of your laughter had the man reeling for more. Izaya was only this touchy with you when no one was around. He had never wanted anyone else to see the tough Izaya Orihara acting like a fool with someone else around. 

Izaya’s fingers were ruthless as they tickled every inch of your body that they could find. “Stop it Izaya. Seriously!” You pleaded with the brown-eyed man, hopeful that he would listen to you. 

Izaya finally listened, his hand found the underside of your chin instead. He tilted your face up to him and that same soft smile spread onto his face. “Y/n... I can’t get over how beautiful you are.”

Your cheeks were now warm, you were afraid you would soon start sweating. Your words were coming out with a stutter. “Iza-Izaya. You’re n-not serious. Are y-you?”

“Of course I’m serious.” His other hand cupped your face and your lips met together. Your face was on fire as your lips moved together. You were tense and Izaya broke the kiss. “Just relax baby girl. There’s nothing here for you to be embarrassed about.” Izaya reached beside him and grabbed his cup of tea off the table, taking a sip. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.” 

You swallowed hard. You knew that Izaya had always been one to be touchy when you were in private. Your relationship was still new and he was more than happy to take it slow with you still. You had always been a shy person, so just the fact that you had let him in was amazing and he knew that. 

You smiled and took his hand in yours, squeezing it. “It’s not that Izaya. I just get nervous, that’s all.”

“And that’s fine darling, take all the time in the world. I’m willing to wait as long as you’ll let me.”

His words left you admiring the man and how intoxicating he could truly be. Everything that he did made you swoon. Just the way he held his teacup. The sound of his laugh. And as much as you hated when he did it, you were growing used to his teasing more and more every day. You took the teacup from his hand and placed it back on his coffee table, your body hovering over his as he watched to see what you would do. “I think I’m ready Izaya.” Your lips met his again and as they danced together you let yourself fall into his arms.


End file.
